


-Unsaid Luke-

by SUN5ETSWERVE



Series: Things Left Unsaid [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Death, F/M, Flynn - Freeform, JATP, Julie - Freeform, JulieandthePhantoms, Luke - Freeform, Music, Reggie - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, juke, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE
Summary: his entire world was right in front of him.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Alex Mercer & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Things Left Unsaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Silent Days

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the sequel of Unsaid Julie!
> 
> read the other book if you haven't! 
> 
> <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A dark figure stood above her, thundering over her with his height. His eyes were glowing and there was a chilling smirk on his face. With a twirl of his hand, purple smoke rose to the sky and fell down on her, taking her in as soon as it reached her. Everything around Julie turned black, and nothing was seen. She felt her throat clog up, eliminating her ways to breathe. Julie gasped as she saw Alex, Luke, and Reggie standing a couple of feet away from her. She reached her hand out for Luke but was unable to reach him. Julie was suddenly pulled back and lost contact with the boys she had seen."

It was dark outside, and it was very late.

Julie was fast asleep, but she was visibly struggling.

"A dark figure stood above her, thundering over her with his height. His eyes were glowing and there was a chilling smirk on his face. With a twirl of his hand, purple smoke rose to the sky and fell down on her, taking her in as soon as it reached her. Everything around Julie turned black, and nothing was seen. She felt her throat clog up, eliminating her ways to breathe. Julie gasped as she saw Alex, Luke, and Reggie standing a couple of feet away from her. She reached her hand out for Luke but was unable to reach him. Julie was suddenly pulled back and lost contact with the boys she had seen."

Julie suddenly jerked up from her sleep, panting anxiously. There was sweat dripping from her jaw and her forehead. She nervously wiped it away and looked around her to make sure she was right and it was all a dream.

Julie felt her heartbeat progressively getting stronger and faster, almost able to hear it beating. She rested her head in her hands, her head starting to pound. And soon, Julie felt tears fall from her eyes.

Everything from the last few months has come back to haunt her. She was traumatized. She had always been thinking about the events she and the boys experienced, but nothing was this bad. Nightmares had started to appear when she went to sleep at night, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Sometimes, she even thought it wasn't just trauma and it was Caleb trying to get his revenge on her.

But, she didn't want to think too much about that. Julie couldn't handle any more stress, and she might explode if she kept thinking too hard about what had happened and what could potentially happen.

\-----

Alex and Reggie were fast asleep in the studio. Reggie was sleeping on the piano and Alex was sleeping in the little loft above them. Luke tossed and turned on the studio couch, trying to sleep. But, like Julie, thoughts were clouding his slumber.

And suddenly, he saw things.

"There Julie was. Lying on the ground, lifeless. Luke panicked and tried to run to her, but something kept pulling him back. He couldn't reach her. Then, there was a dark figure standing over her. Luke felt the blood drain from his face, and felt like he was helpless. There was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a purple beam of light appeared in the hands of the dark figure and it was shot right at Julie. Julie's body disappeared and so did the dark figure that was over her. The dark room he was in suddenly lit up in flames, making nothing, not even the darkness, visible to Luke."

Luke sat up almost immediately, sweating and feeling tears well up in his eyes. He panted, but he didn't let the fear paralyze him. He jerked up from the couch and ran out of the studio, trying not to wake up the boys. He stood on the sidewalk and poofed up to the tree that was by Julie's room. He sat there, relieved that she was there, and alive.

But then he realized her current state.

Luke worriedly reached over and knocked on the window gently. Julie jumped at the sudden noise, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Luke," Julie sighed with relief, "What are you doing awake?" She asked, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Better question, why are YOU awake?" Luke said, opening the window and poofing onto the windowsill.

Julie looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingernails, "It's nothing, don't worry. Just thinking."

"Well, you in the clothes you wore earlier, the tear-stained cheeks, the shivering, and the shaking tell me otherwise," Luke smiled sadly at her, "What's wrong, Jules?" He pushed back his hair.

"Had a nightmare," She replied, biting her lip nervously.

Luke looked over at her, "Me too," He sighed, getting off of the windowsill and making his way to the end of her bed.

Julie glanced at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It was...um," Luke bit his lip and sighed shakily, "It was awful."

"I'm so sorry," Julie reached her hand out for him, speaking softly.

He smiled sadly in reply. Luke did not hesitate one bit to grab her hand. He held it and used his thumb to stroke the top of it. "I'm just, and I can't say this enough, glad you're here." He told her, "And safe."

Julie froze. "It was Caleb too, wasn't it?"

Luke shivered and sighed. "It's too hard, man. We almost lost, it was too close."

"I know," Julie got up and sat down next to him at the end of the bed where he was sitting. "But we didn't, and that's all that's important," She wrapped her arms around his arm and held it.

Luke nodded and looked down, but then looked back at her, "So what did you see?"

"Him. He took me away from you guys. Almost like he was pulling me," Julie shivered. She hated thinking about it.

"Pulling," Luke thought for a moment, "He wasn't touching you and it was like some force pulling you away, right?"

"Exactly that."

"And there was nothing you could do about it?" Luke rose a brow, looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing," Julie looked back at him.

"Me too, Jules. I had that too. Only you were--um," Luke gulped and almost froze entirely. He felt his tears coming back.

Julie held onto his arm tighter, "You--don't have to say it," She reassured him.

Luke lifted his hand and wiped away his tears, nodding slowly. Of course, this made Julie tear up again.

Julie turned fully to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're not gonna lose me anytime soon, Luke."

He looked her in the eyes, "I know, I know, it's just...the thought that I almost did."

Julie leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "I'm here, and you saved my life. I'm here because of you."

That's when Luke's tears finally fell from his eyes. He had a sad smile on his face. This girl was everything to him. She meant everything to him. He looked up to her as a person. To Luke, she was just the most amazing person he had ever met.

"I love you," He told her, putting his hand to her face and stroking her cheek.

"I love you more," Julie challenged with a sincere smile.

"That's funny," Luke rolled his eyes. "We all know that ain't it."

"Oh really?" Julie gasped.

"I love you wayyyyy more," Luke rolled his eyes and pouted.

Julie laughed, "Alright, alright," She gave in, playing with his hair.

Luke grinned, "Ha. I win." He cheered, leaning in and kissing her.

Julie chuckled and kissed him back, pecking his lips a couple of times afterward.

Luke examined her face with a look of admiration, as if his entire world was in front of him. 

And it was.


	2. Mysteries and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't we watch something?" Luke asked her, nudging her arm with his shoulder. Julie smiled and nodded, "Anything you want," She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you love it! <3

"Why don't we watch something?" Luke asked her, nudging her arm with his shoulder. Julie smiled and nodded, "Anything you want," She replied.

"What? I was about to tell YOU that!" Luke rolled his eyes, "You're always the better person before me, aren't you?"

Julie laughed and flicked his arm, "I'm just quicker. But shut up, you're amazing too." Luke laughed in return, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's go downstairs and play something on the TV. Your dad and brother aren't here, right?"

"Nope," Julie grinned at him. Luke booped her nose, "Alright, let's go," He turned and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal.

"If you drop me I swear to god I'll shove that beanie up your--"

"Ooookay, your highness," Luke chuckled and shook his head. He walked down the stairs, but halfway he pretended like he was going to drop her, making Julie shriek and claw into his shirt like she would die if she fell.

But let's face it. If she fell, LUKE would die. For the second time.

Luke laughed and kissed her arm, "Relax, I'm not gonna drop you."

"How am I supposed to believe a hot two-faced liar with amazing arms?"

"Take out the two-faced liar and focus on my amazing arms?" Luke grinned at her innocently and cutely.

Julie rolled her eyes and flicked his head.

As soon as Luke made it downstairs, he dropped Julie on the couch. He leaned over her and kissed her lips.

Julie lifted her hand and placed it behind his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away after a while and got on the couch, still leaning over her. Julie just gazed up at him. Luke smiled down at her, "You're so pretty."

Julie just blushed and grinned, her hand still on his neck.

Luke leaned in and then whispered on her lips, "I mean it."

Julie felt his breath on her lips, making her shiver slightly. And she didn't hate it.

She just pulled him in again and kissed him right away, completely ignoring their surroundings and just focusing on Luke.

Luke felt himself shiver at the touch of her lips. He kissed her lips passionately, his tear stains slowly fading away from his face.

Luke pulled away and rested his forehead on her collarbone.

Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head. "You okay, Luke?"

He nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "Just thinking."

"Luke, we can't live in fear," Julie sighed.

"Well, in my defense, I'm technically not living," Luke gave a little chuckle.

Julie rolled her eyes, "Listen, you got him last time."

"It was this close, Jules," Luke looked up at her, "Too close." He sighed. "How am I not supposed to fear it? I mean, we didn't even defeat him! He's still out there. What the hell are we supposed to do? Chill? Relax? Not fear it? I mean, come on," Luke told her, a whimper being heard.

Julie bit her lip, "Luke...don't stress about it," She pushed back his hair.

"It's hard, Jules," Luke looked away from her.

"I know...but try, for me, okay? Besides...smiles look better on you," Julie tried to lighten the mood, smiling small. She gently turned his head for him to look at her. 

Luke sighed but finally cracked a little smile, nodding slowly. He then sighed.

"The power you have over me, girl."

Julie blushed and let out a little laugh.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right? Anything at all?" Luke asked her, looking her in the eyes.

Julie looked right back at him and nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Anything," He told her, kissing her forehead.

Julie smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. He hugged her back right away. Her hugs were the best to him.

Julie suddenly flipped them over. She was now over him and he was below her. She pinned him down like a wrestler. Luke laughed and shook his head, "Damn."

"Ha-ha! Another win for The Rock! Whoooooosh! BAM!" Julie imitated a commentator and made sound effects.

Luke just grinned at her, admiring her. Julie got off of him with a laugh and sat down next to him. Luke shifted and sat up on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through some channels. He stopped on Animal Planet.

Julie's eyes widened when she saw the show. "NO NO NO NOOOO," She whined. Luke looked at her like she was crazy, "What?!" He chuckled. 

He then saw that spiders were the focus of the show that night. "Ohhhh," Luke laughed.

"You're scared of spiders?" Luke asked her, a brow raised. Julie looked over at him, "Scared? That's an understatement. Those little shits scare the CRAP out of me!" Julie stomped her foot.

Luke laughed, "I used to have a spider as a pet for a couple years. It was huge. A tarantula with furry, long legs," Luke said in a tone on purpose to scare her. His hands were out, almost like he was slowly going to grab her.

Julie whined, "STOOOOOOOP!" She covered her face with her hands, pouting like a baby. 

Luke chuckled and caressed her arm, "You're so cute."

Julie lifted her hands like she was going to attack him and gritted her teeth, "And you are so going to GET IT!"

Luke grabbed her hands before she could grab him and pulled her closer. Julie squealed like a little girl. "Come here," He told her with a smile when he pulled her.

Julie pouted, obviously playing around. Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pointed to the TV. "You gotta know that those are nature's creatures, okay? They won't hurt you unless you scare them. But with your beauty, I doubt they'll ever feel the need to attack," He smiled down at her.

Julie tilted her head slightly and then nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. And thanks. There's nothing to be af--AHHHHHH SPIDER!" She shrieked when a larger spider appeared on screen.

Luke laughed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm, maybe TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE SCARY SPIDERS!" Julie shrieked.

Luke laughed and changed the channel to something more calming. Friends was on Nick at Nite, so he left that on. Julie smiled at the relationship between Ross and Rachel, making Luke smile as well.

She ended up falling asleep with her head on his chest, Luke falling asleep right after. No stress was in their minds.


	3. Who'd Be the First to Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled down at her and stroked her hair softly. She was still sleeping, and Luke thought she was so beautiful. She had her normal clothes on, and so did Luke. They had a rough night filled with tears and sweat, but all that turned into soft kisses and laughter.

The sun rose and Luke found himself waking up on the couch with Julie in his arms.

He smiled down at her and stroked her hair softly. She was still sleeping, and Luke thought she was so beautiful. She had her normal clothes on, and so did Luke. They had a rough night filled with tears and sweat, but all that turned into soft kisses and laughter.

Luke was thankful for her. Every time he saw her or even thought of her, he was reminded of how lucky he was to have her, alive and safe. He wasn't himself without her. She was his other half.

Luke wanted to let her sleep, so he gently let go of her and laid her on the couch, getting up and successfully not waking her up. He made his way to the kitchen and got two mugs, a purple one for Julie. He made a quick coffee for him and put it to the side.

He grabbed Julie's mug and started to make her favorite coffee. Julie loved hot coffee with chocolate and caramel drizzled into it. Once he got it ready, he covered the top of it with some foil so that it wouldn't get cold while he made her breakfast.

Julie had taught him how to cook. She always made him the best food, recipes she learned from her aunt. Now, he wanted to repay her and make her breakfast that she could wake up to and relax with.

He opened the fridge and got out the egg carton, grabbing two and making an omelet for her. He went to the pantry and got out some chocolate chip cookies and put them on the plate. Luke brought out the plate and the mug and placed them down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Luke crouched down by the couch to get on Julie's level. He rubbed her back gently, "Wake up, baby." He whispered to her.

Julie's eyes opened slowly and she smiled when she saw him. "Hiiiiii," She giggled in a childlike way. Luke laughed at her and smiled, "You're so cute."

"I know," She winked at him, sitting up. Julie noticed that he had made breakfast. She smiled, "Don't tell me you got up and right away made me breakfast."

Luke laughed and nodded, "It felt right," He pecked her lips. Julie chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

Luke turned his head so that his lips her closer to her hand, and he placed a gentle kiss on her palm, looking at her eyes the whole time.

Julie laughed cutely, giving him a smile. Luke winked at her and then handed her a plate. Julie tried the egg nervously, not knowing what to expect. As soon as she tasted it, her eyes lit up. 

"What?! I didn't know you could cook this well!"

Luke laughed and nodded, "Learned from the best. AKA the cute little Hispanic girl right in front of me," He booped her nose. Julie rolled her eyes and laughed, "I guess it's safe to say that I am a genius in the kitchen," Julie joked.

"AND IN OTHER PLACES," Reggie blurted out as he poofed into the living room with Alex.

Julie's jaw dropped at the joke and Luke crossed his arms in an annoyed way.

Alex slapped his arm immediately. "Sorry about him, he's forgetting how to properly converse in a civilized manner."

"Okay, King George the third," Reggie huffed and rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at how fancy Alex was speaking. Alex glared and took a seat on the couch.

Julie finished eating her food and then started to drink her coffee, her eyes lighting up again, "Jesus, Luke."

Luke smiled at her, "Good, right?" He flexed his arms triumphantly, joking around like he was powerful. Julie chuckled and nodded.

"Nice arms," Both Reggie and Alex said at the said time.

Luke rolled his eyes. Julie laughed, motioning for Luke to come sit with her. Luke grabbed his coffee and went over to Julie.

"Do we not get coffee?" Reggie crossed his arms.

"Make it yourself, dingus," Luke joked from the couch.

Reggie huffed. "Okay, teenager-who-looks-like-a-porn-star," He whined and went to the kitchen.

Julie looked at Luke, "Is that seriously the nickname he gave you?"

"I mean, have you seen my arms? They're amazing," Luke joked.

From the kitchen, Reggie shouted, "She's seen more than your arms!"

Luke and Julie both gasped at Reggie's joke. "Oh my god, Reg," Julie rolled her eyes.

Alex's hand covered his mouth and he tried hard not to laugh. "Is anybody open to go to a Church later?"

"We're gonna need it," Luke chuckled.

Reggie came back with two coffees, "I made Alex a coffee because unlike you I'M A NICE PERSON," Reggie huffed. Reggie put down the coffees.

"Tell that to your non-existent girlfriend," Luke rolled his eyes.

Reggie gasped, "I'm about t--" Reggie tried to charge at Luke, but Alex grabbed him and stopped him.

"You guys are like children," Julie chuckled.

"Ok boomer," Reggie scoffed.

"Thanks for proving my point," Julie scoffed back.

Reggie mocked her with a baby voice. Julie gasped and got up, tackling him. He shrieked like a girl.

"ALEX SAVE ME! A TINY BUT VICIOUS BEAST HAS GOTTEN ME!" Reggie screamed to Alex.

"You're on your own, kid," Alex patted chuckled and got on the couch.

Reggie whined and tried to get Julie off of him, but only ended up on the floor being pinned against his will.

Luke watched and laughed, amused.


	4. Guess We're Alike That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, we got that gig in like a week. How are we gonna do this?" Luke asked. "What gig?" Reggie replied, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

Two days later, it was another morning. The band had gotten up to just relax that day since they barely got to do that with each other anymore.

"Listen, we got that gig in like a week. How are we gonna do this?" Luke asked. "What gig?" Reggie replied, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. 

Luke stared at him in confusion, "The gig we got after that other gig where it's like a huge gig and better than our other gigs."

"That made absolutely no sense," Alex plopped himself on the couch with a chuckle. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Remember after we played a little while ago we got an offer to perform at this dope music festival?" Luke crossed his arms with a sigh. 

"Ohhhhhh right! The night you and Julie made out on stage," Reggie giggled and sat down next to Alex on the couch. 

"What?! We HUGGED. There's a difference," Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes, not amused nor surprised. "Oh my god, Reg," Julie facepalmed and shook her head in disappointment. 

"What?" He pouted, "Y'all were so close to face hugging!" Reggie stomped his foot and whined like a little child. 

"I can't handle you this early in the morning," Julie chuckled and rolled her eyes, getting up from the couch, "I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back." Julie waved goodbye and jogged up the stairs. 

Luke watched as she left, and Alex and Reggie watched Luke. "You love her, don't you?" Reggie blurted out. Luke nodded slowly with a chuckle and a smile. 

"Why won't you just marry her?"

"We're teenagers," Luke chuckled and shook his head. 

"And? YOLO." Reggie threw his arms up in the air and got up, starting to twerk. 

Alex shook his head in disappointment, "God, is this what life has come to?" He asked the sky. 

"You're dead," Luke glared at him, annoyed. 

"STOP REMINDING ME!" Alex pouted and whined, crossing his arms. 

"You know what," Alex huffed, "I'm going to go to Julie because you guys don't love me. And SOMEBODY is going a little crazy." 

Reggie narrowed his eyes at Alex, suddenly charging at him. Luke grabbed Reggie and held him back. Alex shrieked and got up. He huffed and walked up the stairs. 

Alex made his way to Julie's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Hey Jules?" Julie opened the door, now in her regular clothes. 

Alex smiled when he saw her, "Aww, pretty." 

Julie smiled and laughed, pulling him in for a hug. "Thanks." Alex hugged her right back, pulling away after a while. 

He sat down on her bed and grinned at her, "So what's up with you? Anything new?" He asked her, patting down the space next to him so she would come sit. 

"Same old, same old," Julie went over and sat next to him. 

"I think at this point that's a reliever," Alex joked. 

"Honestly. I can't remember the last time I was able to sit down and not be scared of whether or not I'm gonna make it through the night without an evil Backstreet Boy busting through my window and kidnapping me," Julie replied with a chuckle. 

"That was the most chaotic sentence you've ever said," Alex laughed. 

Julie nudged his arm, "Shush!" 

"You can't stop the facts, Jules. Nein nein nein," Alex giggled cutely. 

"Well you can't stop the spirit of life from bringing down its evil wrath on my childhood innocence!" Julie stomped her foot. 

Alex chuckled, "You're so cute it hurts."

"We also can't stop that. And we can't deny it either," Julie grinned with her hands under her chin.

Alex let out a laugh and smiled at her. "Oh, by the way, I started listening to some of those artists you like." He grinned excitedly, jumping up and down slightly.

Julie laughed, "Really? Who'd you like?" 

"Ariana Venti—" Alex started. 

"Grande," Julie laughed.

"Oh right, dammit, I keep saying Venti 'cause that loud puppy of yours keeps saying it." Alex chuckled.

"You mean Reggie?" 

"Who else?" Alex nudged her and laughed.

Julie giggled and slapped his arm, "Careful, he might be watching."

"We would've caught him by now. He's not that slick." Alex joked. "Last time he tried not to be seen, he got kicked out."

"When was that again?" Julie sat up, intrigued but also dying of laughter.

"The time he tried to sneak into the zoo and steal one of the otters." 

Julie lay back on the bed and facepalmed, laughing extremely hard, "Oh god, Reg."

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" A voice shouted from the other side of Julie's door.

Julie and Alex both immediately looked up and gazed in the direction of the door. They exchanged glances.

Suddenly Reggie opened the door, "And FYI, I am VERY SLICK. Very very ve—" Reggie tripped on his own shoe and almost fell, holding onto the wall for support. "Very slick." He said after he got himself up. 

Julie laughed, and Alex snorted. Luke was by Reggie, shaking his head disappointedly. Reggie stuck his tongue out at Luke, obviously making Luke slap his arm. This turned into them hitting each other's arm repeatedly. 

Suddenly Julie's phone rang, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Guys, guys, shush, it's Andi," Julie grabbed her phone.

"That scary lady in the suit from the night we played?" Reggie asked curiously.

"Yes, her." Julie pressed the answer button. 

Luke was jumping up and down, visibly getting more and more excited.

Julie pressed the speaker button and placed the phone down on her nightstand.

"Hello!" Julie shouted to the phone.

"Hey, Julie! Quick question, are you guys available for all three days of the festival?" Andi spoke from the phone.

(read unsaid julie if you don't understand!)

"Is that Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" She asked curiously.

"Yep, all three. It'll be a set on Friday and Sunday, and a little partying and press on Saturday."

Luke walked to Julie and hugged her from behind, smiling the whole time. Julie smiled when she felt Luke.

Alex and Reggie were running around in circles, extremely excited. 

"That would be awesome! We're so down for that." Julie smiled and nodded.

"Great! It'll be two 60 minute sets. I'll message you with the details." Andi said cheerfully through the phone.

Julie's eyes widened, and everybody froze, "Wait, did you say 60 minute sets?"

Julie almost teared up when she saw the smile on Luke's face. 

"Yeah, 60! You'll get about 20 minutes longer than other artists and about 30 minutes less than headliners." Andi spoke.

Alex was completely frozen, shocked. Reggie had a grin on his face. 

And Luke, he was emotional. He was still hugging Julie from behind, but now tighter.

"Alright, thank you so much!" Julie smiled.

"Goodbye, Julie!" Andi spoke.

"Bye, thank you!" Julie hung up the phone. 

Right after, everyone starting shrieking, "This is insane!" Luke shouted.

Reggie jump-hugged Alex, making him almost fall over. 

Luke grabbed Julie's hands and rested his forehead on hers, "We're so cool," Luke joked.

"Hell yeah we are," Julie smirked.


End file.
